


Too dark to see (I'm knockin' on Heaven's door)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: A lot of Christian Catholic talk, Death, Heaven & Hell, I REGRET NOTHING, I didn't mean for this thing to be incestuous and/or gay but my hand slipped, Other, Religion, Which means Author got borderline blasphemous again
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: “Che succede, Giuliano?”“Ho sognato che tu e il nonno non c’eravate più e non riuscivo a trovarvi. Vi ho cercato dappertutto, Lorenzo, ma non c’eravate.”“Sono qui, Giuliano. Tranquillo, vieni da me.”“Ma è buio nella tua stanza.”“Vuoi che ti tenga la mano?”Negli ultimi istanti di vita, Lorenzo il Magnifico non era solo. Non lo è mai stato.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici & Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici, Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici & Francesco de' Pazzi, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 11





	Too dark to see (I'm knockin' on Heaven's door)

**Author's Note:**

> In which Giuliano è Beatrice e Francesco è Virgilio, _I guess_.  
> Il titolo è palesemente preso da [Knockin' on Heaven's door](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rm9coqlk8fY) di Bob Dylan ma linko comunque per buona educazione.

Nei frammenti di spazio infinitesimale tra un respiro e l’altro, Lorenzo vede tracce di capelli biondi, scorci di un sorriso familiare e occhi azzurri che non sono mai stati così gentili come ora, perché una volta erano sempre accesi, incendiati, animati da un fuoco che distruggeva tutto e tutti, incendiario compreso, e l’unico in grado di restare al centro di quel fuoco senza venire avvelenato dal fumo era Lorenzo. Sono occhi che ha dovuto chiudere con un gesto gentile delle mani perché si erano spenti guardando verso l’alto, sognando cose visibili e invisibili con le palpebre ancora alzate.

Ha sempre saputo che il volto di suo fratello sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe visto prima di morire. Era certo che, in un modo o nell’altro, Giuliano ci sarebbe stato.

Vero che un tempo Lorenzo pensava che Giuliano sarebbe stato ancora in vita, che gli avrebbe stretto la mano mentre Lorenzo avrebbe permesso alla morte di prenderlo tra le sue braccia, ma non ha mai messo in dubbio la presenza di Giuliano in questo momento. Ed eccolo qui dunque suo fratello, che gli accarezza le dita mentre Lorenzo aspetta di chiudere gli occhi per l’ultima volta, di sentire l’aria scivolargli via dalla bocca per sempre insieme a un’esalazione dell’anima.

“È giunto il momento?”

Padre Savanarola non è ancora arrivato, Lorenzo non si è confessato. Ma pazienza, andrà bene lo stesso. Suo fratello è con lui adesso, e se c’è Giuliano allora anche il perdono di Dio passa in secondo piano.

L’importante sarebbe avere la forza sufficiente per stringerlo ancora, ma la sua mano si allunga, trema per lo sforzo e poi scivola sulle coperte prima ancora di riuscire a sfiorare la pelle di Giuliano.

Suo fratello sorride e intreccia le dita con quelle di Lorenzo per non fargli pesare la sua debolezza. Sorregge lui il peso della mano di Lorenzo, lo custodisce con una delicatezza che è stata sua solo pochissime volte in tutta la vita.

“Non ancora, hai un altro po’ di tempo. C’è qualcun altro che desidererebbe accompagnarti.”

“Nostra madre?”

Giuliano scuote il capo lentamente.

È sereno in volto, calmo come non è mai stato nei ricordi di Lorenzo. Sembra felice, sembra in pace, come se avesse finalmente trovato il suo posto, ma se tale posto sia la morte o semplicemente qui accanto a lui, in questo momento Lorenzo non lo saprebbe dire. Forse è entrambi.

“Nostra madre è in alto. Non ha cuore di vederti lasciare il mondo così presto.”

Lorenzo sospira con un sorriso stanco, troppo esausto per riuscire a ridere e troppo stremato anche per trattenere le lacrime che gli bruciano negli occhi. Le lascia scorrere dunque, perché ormai non ha più senso fingere di essere ancora forte, di non aver vissuto quattordici anni con una voragine dentro che consumava ogni cosa cercando di coprire un centesimo dello spazio occupato una volta dall’ubriachezza e le prese in giro di suo fratello.

E non che qualcuno gli abbia mai creduto, comunque. Era un vuoto troppo grande per poterlo nascondere, lo ha divorato a morsi enormi e ha lasciato solo l’ombra della persona per cui suo fratello aveva dato la vita.

“Tu invece sei sceso.”

Giuliano annuisce, gli passa una mano tra i capelli e la sua pelle fresca è una benedizione contro la fronte bollente di Lorenzo. Sembra quasi un monito, un gesto che gli ricorda che è ancora vivo.

Quanto ironico che a rammentarglielo sia proprio suo fratello che invece è morto.

“Ti avevo detto che un giorno saresti caduto e che ci sarei stato per risollevarti. Onoro sempre la parola data.”

Lorenzo prova a ridere. Sente il petto dolergli, le costole lamentarsi per la fatica di contenere i polmoni, ma la mano di Giuliano adesso gli asciuga le lacrime e tutta questa tenerezza da parte del fratello che un tempo lui ha stretto a sua volta mentre piangeva, che ha consolato mentre il mondo gli crollava addosso alla morte di Simonetta, gli ricorda di nuovo il peso degli anni che ha dovuto vivere senza di lui. E le lacrime sgorgano ancora, nuove, gli bagnano le guance, scorrono lungo il viso in rivoli freddi contro la sua pelle febbricitante.

“Sapevo che ci saresti stato tu per me.”

Lorenzo sente il tocco di Giuliano farsi più leggero e il respiro gli si strozza in gola. Geme e si sforza di prendergli la mano, se la preme contro la guancia per assicurarsi che suo fratello non stia già svanendo.

“Non me ne sto andando, Lorenzo. Puoi stare tranquillo.”

“Dimmi che non eri solo. Ti prego, dimmi che c’era qualcuno lì per te,” Lorenzo sussurra contro la mano di Giuliano.

Il suo palmo è più liscio di come lo ricorda, più morbido. Tutto in suo fratello è ammantato di una delicatezza che Lorenzo non avrebbe mai associato a Giuliano prima d’ora; eppure non stona, non spezza l’immagine che Lorenzo ha custodito preziosamente nei suoi ricordi per ogni momento che ha dovuto vivere senza di lui, senza le sue labbra arricciate in un sogghigno, senza quelle braccia che lo stringevano e lo chiamavano per rammentargli il sapore di casa.

Il sorriso di Giuliano sembra fatto di luce e di stelle, di cose fragili e incantevoli come la trasparenza delle ali di una libellula, del sussurro del vento tra il canneto e le foglie.

“Sì. Lei è arrivata con ali bianche e così belle che neanche Sandro potrebbe mai dipingerle, e mi ha portato in alto. Ho visto il Paradiso, Lorenzo, ed è molto meglio delle storie che provano a raccontarci quaggiù.”

“Non saresti dovuto morire. O io non sarei dovuto sopravvivere.”

“Meglio me che te. Il mondo non sarebbe stato lo stesso senza il magnifico Lorenzo.”

C’è una nota divertita nella voce di Giuliano, quel tono di scherno privo di malizia che lui e Bianca hanno usato per tutta la vita per prendere in giro Lorenzo quando si sentiva troppo sicuro di sé, quando aveva ascoltato così a lungo la gente che lo chiamava _il principe di Firenze_ da iniziare a credere di meritarsi quel titolo.

Ma Giuliano lo riportava sempre con i piedi a terra. Lo manteneva vero, fedele, gli ricordava che per quanto la loro stessa famiglia potesse osannarlo, Lorenzo era sempre e solo un uomo. Imperfetto, fallace, un sognatore con troppi difetti, che parlava di plasmare il mondo a modello di un incanto senza aver prima imparato a sporcarsi le mani con la creta.

E il fratello che non l’ha mai abbandonato prendeva quelle mani intrise di parole e cercava di spiegargli cosa si provasse a usarle davvero. Però Lorenzo non gli aveva dato abbastanza ascolto, se non quando si era ormai fatto troppo tardi.

Giuliano gli bacia il dorso della mano che ancora tiene stretta nella sua.

“Riposa, adesso. Hai tempo per salutare tutti, per dare un bacio ai tuoi figli. Non avere fretta di venire via con me.”

Lorenzo sente le palpebre cedergli ma si sforza di tenere gli occhi ancora aperti almeno finché Giuliano è con lui. Non sa cosa succederà quando li chiuderà per sempre, se lui e suo fratello siano destinati allo stesso luogo, a poter finalmente ricongiungersi, e dunque deve sfruttare ogni istante per rimarcare nella memoria l’angolo possente della mascella di Giuliano, la sfumatura più blu dei suoi occhi quando sorride.

Non aveva dimenticato neanche un particolare del suo viso, ma poterlo rivedere è quasi come ritornare a respirare. Anche se in verità il suo cuore sta battendo troppo lento, anche se riesce quasi a percepire la fatica con cui il sangue sta ancora circolando nelle sue vene.

Capisce che Giuliano sta per andarsene quando poggia la fronte contro la sua, in quel gesto di affetto che è sempre stato caratteristico di suo fratello, meno tenero di un bacio eppure più sincero perché elargito solo raramente. Lorenzo sussulta, afferra Giuliano per una spalla, lo prende per i capelli mormorandogli ancora di non andarsene, non ancora, piuttosto portami con te, non importa se lascio questa vita senza essere stato assolto dai miei peccati, _non te ne andare_.

“Giuliano…”

La bocca di Giuliano è a un passo dalla sua mentre lo rassicura, così vicina che per un momento Lorenzo pensa quasi di raggiungerla, di toccarla con le dita e con le labbra in un saluto che non è mai riuscito a proibirsi. Ma ha troppa paura di cosa significhi il Paradiso per provarci. Ascolta solo il suono del respiro di suo fratello, ricorda il calore del suo fiato contro la pelle mentre Giuliano mormora: “Tornerò quando sarà il momento. Non avere paura, fratello.”

“Non rischio di perderti di nuovo?”

Giuliano ride.

“E quand’è che mi avresti perso? Non ti ho lasciato nemmeno per un istante. Sei stato poco attento se non te ne sei accorto.”

“Non riuscivo a vederti.”

“Non importa. Io ho visto te.”

Suo fratello gli rivolge un sorriso troppo adulto per il suo viso, troppo maturo per l’età in cui ha lasciato questo mondo, e Lorenzo si chiede se sia possibile continuare a crescere anche dopo la morte, a imparare e scoprire cose nuove, capire meglio quelle vecchie. Se così fosse, non sarebbe male. Morire non sarebbe male per niente. Sarebbe solo come tornare a casa. Per persone come Giuliano, che nella propria ci sono sempre state strette, forse sarebbe come _trovarla_ quella casa.

“Grazie per esserti preso cura di Giulio al posto mio.”

Lorenzo si lascia sopraffare da tutta la tenerezza e l’affetto – l’ammirazione – che prova per suo nipote, per il ragazzo che da bambino era tutto suo fratello e che crescendo ha mostrato a Lorenzo cosa sarebbe successo se solo Giuliano avesse avuto un po’ più di quiete nel cuore.

“Tu avresti fatto lo stesso. E alla fine è stato più lui a prendersi cura di me.”

Giuliano scuote la testa, risponde con orgoglio: “È mio figlio.”

Lorenzo annuisce. Sorride e chiude gli occhi, percepisce la mano di Giuliano depositargli un’ultima carezza lungo la spalla prima che la stanchezza prenda il sopravvento e tutti diventi buio.

Fa meno paura adesso. L’oscurità non è una nemica da combattere. È solo il corridoio che più tardi dovrà attraversare, e in fondo troverà una porta.

E lì ci sarà Giuliano.

Le lacrime di Bianca gli stanno bagnando le guance.

Lorenzo vorrebbe asciugargliele, dirle di rasserenarsi perché lui non sta più male: sta tornando a casa, sta tornando da Clarice. Sta tornando da Giuliano.

Ma le sue mani sono troppo deboli, le braccia troppo pesanti per poterle alzare fino al volto stupendo di sua sorella, e quindi Lorenzo può solo lasciarsi cullare dalla gentilezza del suo abbraccio, dal profumo dei suoi oli per i capelli.

_“Hai tutto il nostro amore.”_

Lorenzo non è certo di aver fatto abbastanza per meritarselo, ma le crede. E in ogni caso, ormai è tardi per guadagnarsi davvero l’affetto della sua famiglia. Può solo essere grato che ci sia, e che sia talmente forte da aver portato Giuliano di nuovo da lui.

Lorenzo vede suo fratello oltrepassare la soglia della camera e raggiungerlo ai piedi del letto su cui a volte sono crollati a dormire insieme, prima che i loro giorni venissero riempiti da braccia di donne e sospiri innamorati, sempre indirizzati alla persona sbagliata.

Tuttavia, gli occhi di Giuliano non sono rivolti a lui: sono diretti verso Giulio e sono colmi di quella tenerezza che Lorenzo ha sempre provato per Piero ma non è mai riuscito a dimostrargli, e di un orgoglio che invece ha scoperto solo da poco – troppo poco ─ nei confronti di suo figlio.

Lorenzo ha sbagliato tanto con Piero. Si è lasciato intimorire dalle differenze che li separavano invece di coglierle e sfruttarle per aiutare suo figlio a diventare una persona nuova, più forte. Migliore di lui.

Con un senso di colpa infinito, riconosce di essere stato per Piero ciò che suo padre era stato per lui e Giuliano, così come lo era stato il nonno per i suoi figli, e forse anche Giovanni per Cosimo stesso, seppure Lorenzo non lo abbia conosciuto.

La sua è una famiglia destinata a generare cattivi padri.

Lorenzo guarda verso i piedi del letto, e anche quel piccolo movimento degli occhi è sufficiente a provocargli dolore, ma adesso Giuliano lo sta osservando, i loro sguardi si incrociano, e allora Lorenzo non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.

Si rivolge faticosamente a Bianca e le chiede: “C’è qualcosa che vorresti dire a mio fratello?”

Giuliano scoppia a ridere, si fa avanti per ascoltare le raccomandazioni di Bianca. La guarda con commozione, con tutto l’affetto che ha sempre unito loro tre ma Bianca e Giuliano in particolare – anche perché chiamare _affetto_ quel che lega Lorenzo e Giuliano, che li legava allora e li legherà per sempre, sarebbe stato troppo poco, un lancio lungo che sfiora il bersaglio ma non riesce a centrarlo. Lorenzo è andato in guerra contro Dio per Giuliano, lui che fino a quel lontano giorno di aprile amava l’idea del Paradiso e della sua pace, e Giuliano avrebbe rovesciato il Cielo per Lorenzo. Forse lo sta facendo anche in questo preciso momento.

La carezza di Bianca è gentile sul suo viso. Non riesce a smettere di piangere. Lorenzo è sul punto di dirle di rallegrarsi perché Giuliano è qui con loro, è venuto a prenderlo, ma suo fratello scuote la testa e si porta un dito alle labbra.

“Non spaventarla, Lorenzo.”

Va bene.

È mentre sta guardando gli occhi innocenti e inondati dalle lacrime di sua figlia Maddalena – così piccola, così pura. _Dio, proteggila, perché io ho tanto peccato, ho tanto sbagliato e sarà lei a pagare il prezzo della mia vergogna, della mia vanità_ ─ che Lorenzo si accorge di non riuscire a respirare. Sente nelle orecchie e nel torace il rumore del cuore che palpita e si affanna per convincere i polmoni a racimolare fiato. Dopo due battiti, il respiro arriva, ma il cuore sta ancora accelerando, come se il suo corpo non si fosse accorto che è già riuscito a recuperare l’aria che gli serviva per pensare. Per restare ancora un momento in vita.

Giuliano si inginocchia di fianco al letto, tra Piero e Maddalena, invisibile a tutti fuorché a Lorenzo.

“Vuoi che ti tenga la mano?”

Lorenzo riderebbe se ne avesse ancora la forza. Sente gli occhi bruciare nelle orbite.

_“Che succede, Giuliano?”_

_“Ho fatto un brutto sogno. Tu e il nonno non c’eravate più e non riuscivo a trovarvi. Vi ho cercato dappertutto, Lorenzo, ma non c’eravate.”_

_“Sono qui, Giuliano. Tranquillo, vieni da me.”_

_“Ma è buio nella tua stanza.”_

_“Vuoi che ti tenga la mano?”_

Vuoi che ti tenga la mano? Lorenzo gliel’ha chiesto così tante volte durante il corso degli anni: quando Giuliano era malato e non voleva nessuno vicino eccetto Lorenzo, quando ha partecipato alla sua prima giostra e sotto all’eccitazione arrogante nascondeva un’ombra di paura, quando da bambino si era arrampicato troppo in alto su un albero e non sapeva come scendere. E poi, da grandi, era diventato uno scherzo tra di loro, una presa in giro per ricordargli che anche da adulto, Giuliano sarebbe sempre rimasto suo fratello minore. Quello da proteggere, da accompagnare.

Lorenzo cerca la voce per rispondergli, per dirgli di sì. Sì, ti prego, stringimi. Ho bisogno di sentirti in questo momento, anche se presto sarai l’unico che potrò ancora toccare.

Ma la voce gli manca, il petto fa male. La testa fa male. Gli sembra che qualcosa stia per scoppiare dentro di lui, e ci vuole sempre più tempo per respirare, sempre più tempo per pensare.

Ha bisogno di un momento per riposare.

Lorenzo pensa di aver chiuso gli occhi, ma in verità non ne è sicuro. Però è tutto molto più buio, più calmo. Più freddo. È tutto freddo, eccetto la sua mano che è avvolta nel tepore delle dita di suo fratello.

Non c’è stato bisogno di chiedergli che gli tenesse la mano.

Quando i colori tornano, e le ombre e le forme, Lorenzo si accorge di un suono nuovo e distante nel retro dei suoi pensieri: sono le voci della sua famiglia, di Bianca e Giulio e Piero, Giovanni e Maddalena che pregano per lui e piangono sulla sua anima, supplicano Dio di custodirla.

Il suo corpo deve essere ancora sul letto mentre viene lavato e vestito per la veglia, eppure Lorenzo non è più là: lui è nella Cappella, quella dove si ritirava spesso da ragazzo a pensare, quella in cui Giuliano andava a nascondersi quando sperava di non farsi trovare perché chi mai avrebbe pensato di cercare lui in una sala consacrata – e invece ci andava perché c’era il viso del nonno tra quelle pareti, e c’era anche il loro padre, ma un padre muto che non avrebbe mai potuto giudicarlo finché era fermo e intrappolato sotto alla forma delle pennellate – e dove infatti Lorenzo lo aveva trovato subito anche l’ultima volta, prostrato sui gradini e affogato nel suo stesso dolore per la morte di Simonetta.

Lorenzo adesso si trova seduto sugli stessi gradini, e improvvisamente le sue spalle sono leggere, prive del peso soverchiante degli anni e della malattia. Si sente forte come era vent’anni fa, giovane e con la testa tenuta alta da tutte le sue belle speranze, i suoi sogni, i suoi ideali. Le risate di suo fratello.

E Giuliano è in piedi davanti a lui, infatti.

Lorenzo si alza di scatto, e prima ancora di finire di tirarsi in piedi, ha già allargato le braccia per stringere suo fratello a sé.

“Giuliano!” singhiozza contro la sua spalla, abbracciandolo con la stessa foga, lo stesso sollievo e la stessa passione con cui l’aveva stretto quel giorno a Volterra, quando Giuliano era apparso davanti a lui sporco di sangue e con gli occhi di uno spettro ma ancora miracolosamente _vivo_.

Giuliano ricambia la sua stretta con lo stesso vigore, Lorenzo sente le sue mani afferrarlo per i vestiti, avvinghiarlo così forte da percepire le dita di Giuliano imprimergli i segni contro la pelle della schiena.

Suo fratello ride, il fiato spezzato e corto di quando sta cercando di trattenere il pianto.

“Non avrei mai voluto che questo giorno arrivasse, ma come sono felice che siamo di nuovo insieme.”

“Avrei dovuto ascoltarti, avrei dovuto…”

“Non importa, Lorenzo. Non importa.”

Lorenzo inghiotte il nodo che gli stringe la gola, ignora le lacrime che continuano a scendergli lungo le guance e prende il viso di Giuliano tra le mani. Tocca la linea dura della sua mascella, gli zigomi, lo accarezza sotto agli occhi.

“No, non importa più,” sussurra d’accordo con lui e appoggia la fronte contro quella di Giuliano. Il loro gesto, la loro carezza. Si lascia andare a una risata sottovoce ma finalmente felice: “Siamo insieme adesso.”

Le mani di Giuliano gli tengono la testa, affondano tra i capelli ricci e loro due rimangono ancora così, le fronti appoggiate e il respiro che si calma mentre inspirano l’uno l’aria dell’altro.

Lorenzo non ricordava nemmeno più quanto conforto gli portasse la sola presenza di Giuliano. Si era talmente abituato a quello squarcio dentro al petto, a quel vuoto costante che gridava e stillava fiele, che aveva cominciato a credere di essersi sempre sentito così, di aver sempre provato quella solitudine agghiacciante e la stanchezza, il rancore.

Invece ora che le mani calde di Giuliano sono su di lui, Lorenzo scopre che l’abisso dentro di sé si sta colmando, guarito dal rumore del respiro di suo fratello e dal suo odore familiare. È come svegliarsi finalmente dopo un lunghissimo incubo, vedere di nuovo l’alba e il sole dopo una notte di temporali durata anni.

“Mi sei mancato così tanto.”

“Lo so. L’ho visto.”

Lorenzo sente il fiato caldo di Giuliano soffiare contro la pelle, sulle labbra. Si chiede se sia questo il momento in cui i suoi peccati, i suoi pensieri, verranno perdonati.

A occhi chiusi, passa le dita sulla bocca sorridente di suo fratello.

“Domani, Lorenzo,” lo ferma Giuliano.

“Esiste ancora un domani?”

“Sì, ma possiamo farlo arrivare quando vogliamo.”

“Perché non adesso allora?”

“Perché non siamo ancora soli.”

Lorenzo apre gli occhi e lo guarda senza capire. “Chi…”

Giuliano si fa da parte, una carezza sul collo mentre il suo braccio si abbassa e permette a Lorenzo di vedere chi è rimasto nascosto all’ombra della soglia fino a quel momento.

Il suo cuore, morto e vivo allo stesso tempo, ha un sussulto così forte da minacciare di spaccargli il petto.

Francesco sembra indossare ancora gli stessi vestiti con cui è morto. I ricci lunghi, all’apparenza morbidi e che Lorenzo ha immaginato tante volte di poter accarezzare senza però mai concederselo, gli ricadono sul volto invece che essere pettinati ordinatamente all’indietro.

Pare lo stesso. Lo stesso con cui Lorenzo ha parlato e riso per anni, lo stesso di cui si è fidato. Lo stesso che ha ucciso Giuliano e che non ha nemmeno cercato di giustificarsi per avergli piantato un pugnale dritto nell’anima.

Pare lo stesso, eppure qualcosa gli suggerisce che non è così, perché Francesco è pallido, il suo volto stanco e tirato come se fosse lui quello appena morto dopo una lunga agonia, dopo mesi passati cercando di farsi forza e non annegare nel nubifragio del suo stesso io.

Sembra un’anima dannata. Ecco perché non è davvero lo stesso.

“Perché sei qui?” Lorenzo mormora, un passo avanti per mettersi tra lui e Giuliano prima ancora di ricordarsi che tutti loro hanno ormai fatto il proprio tempo, che Francesco ha già compiuto il massimo male e difficilmente potrà farlo ancora. Lorenzo afferra il braccio di suo fratello e si rivolge a lui nel panico, in cerca di una spiegazione: “Giuliano, perché lui è qui?”

“Te l’avevo detto che c’era qualcun altro che avrebbe voluto accompagnarti, ma condurlo dove siamo ora non è stato semplice.”

Lorenzo lo guarda di nuovo con occhi sbarrati, un nodo stretto in gola che gli impedisce di parlare, e Francesco risponde con un sorriso sbieco e occhi spenti alla domanda che Lorenzo non ha il coraggio di porre.

“Ero all’Inferno.”

Anni fa, Lorenzo avrebbe ribattuto che era esattamente lì dove Francesco si meritava di stare. Fino a pochi giorni fa, gli avrebbe stretto le mani attorno al collo e se mai avesse supplicato di nuovo Dio, sarebbe stato per concedergli di uccidere Francesco una seconda volta, e con più dolore, per poter sentire la sua vita svanirgli sotto le mani, per fargli pagare il prezzo della morte di Giuliano.

Oggi Lorenzo capisce un po’ di più fin dove la disperazione, la paura e la solitudine possano condurre un uomo.

Oggi è anche disposto ad ammettere che in questi ultimi anni ci sono state innumerevoli notti in cui ha pianto per suo fratello, e altre in cui invece ha versato lacrime per colpa di un tradimento che gli ha spezzato il cuore per sempre, e non è solo quello che non ha saputo prevedere che lo ha distrutto ma anche la persona che gli si è rivoltata contro.

“Come è possibile che tu sia qui ora?”

“Sembra che anche la salvezza si possa comprare.”

“A quale costo?” Lorenzo chiede con i polsi che tremano, le dita ancora appoggiate contro il braccio di Giuliano. Non riesce a lasciarlo andare. L’ultima volta che l’ha fatto e Francesco era con loro, Lorenzo ha perso Giuliano.

E Francesco sembra saperlo, sembra capirlo, perché i suoi occhi si abbassano sulla mano di Lorenzo che ancora stringe Giuliano e lo sguardo si vela di dolore.

“Quattordici anni di torture e oscurità, odio per me stesso e per cose fatte e dette. A quanto pare è abbastanza da farti uscire dalla fossa.”

“E nessun rimorso, Francesco?”

Francesco rialza gli occhi e Lorenzo lo vede tremare mentre cerca di trattenere un singhiozzo, di fermare le lacrime che gli brillano nello sguardo prima che possano bagnargli il viso.

“Così tanto che mi sembra di star ancora soffocando.”

Lorenzo fatica a restare in piedi per quanto è forte la sorpresa. In tutta la vita – in tutta la _loro_ vita – ricorda di aver visto Francesco piangere una sola volta, da bambini, quando era arrivata la notizia della morte di suo padre, ed erano state lacrime di rabbia più che di dolore perché già allora Francesco reagiva alla tristezza e alla solitudine trasformandole in ira. Era arrabbiato con tutti, con il mondo, per avergli tolto i genitori, e con quel furore cocente e immaturo a proteggerlo non aveva sentito subito il dolore.

Eppure adesso c’è solo sofferenza sul suo viso, umiliazione limpida nello sforzo che fa per tenere la testa alta e non abbassare gli occhi.

Le dita di Giuliano si posano su quelle di Lorenzo.

“È vero quel che dice. Una sola lacrima, Lorenzo, una sola goccia di pentimento in meno, e lui non potrebbe essere qui.” Giuliano volge lo sguardo su Francesco. “Mi sarei rifiutato di portarlo via dall’Inferno.”

“Lo hai perdonato?”

Giuliano scuote la testa. “Non è il mio perdono che gli serve, non per la mia morte. Io e Francesco abbiamo altri conti in sospeso, vero?”

Francesco annuisce gravemente ma non proferisce parola e Giuliano rivolge a lui e Lorenzo un sorriso più piccolo e furbo. “Ti è andata bene, Pazzi: se avessi ucciso Lorenzo, io starei ancora maledicendo il tuo nome e nessuno di noi sarebbe qui adesso.”

“Fortuna. Se l’Inferno e il Paradiso esistono, forse anche la Fortuna e il Destino sono veri.”

Giuliano getta indietro la testa e ride, e il suono vivo e dissacrante della sua allegria gonfia il cuore di Lorenzo di nostalgia e amore sconfinati, non riesce a contenerli.

Giuliano sta ancora ridendo quando Lorenzo lo abbraccia di nuovo, il mento appoggiato contro la sua guancia.

“Ti prego, continua a ridere per sempre.”

“Di te di sicuro.”

La risata che esce dalla gola di Lorenzo è debole e rotta dal pianto. Non riesce ancora a credere che Giuliano sia di nuovo tra le sue braccia, nemmeno ora che suo fratello lo stringe e gli bacia piano i capelli, sussurra confortante al suo orecchio: “Lorenzo, è finita, sono qua adesso. Siamo tutti qua.” Gli asciuga le lacrime dal viso e lo accarezza con la stessa accortezza, la stessa delicatezza che gli ha riservato mentre la vita lo stava abbandonando. “Non pensare che non avessi capito perché avessi così bisogno di credere ancora in Francesco. È solo per quello che ho scelto di essere io stesso a salvarlo.”

Il fiato si spezza nella gola di Lorenzo, si divincola dai suoi polmoni come fosse una cosa viva, ed è troppo da capire, troppo da apprezzare, da ricordare, da commemorare. Non gli rimane più pensiero, solo l’istinto, e allora le sue labbra si posano su quelle di Giuliano, morbide e incantevoli come sono state in tutti i suoi ricordi, in tutti i suoi sogni. Lorenzo ritrova se stesso sulla bocca di suo fratello. Ritrova l’anima intera ora che tocca Giuliano.

“Non meritavo un fratello come te.”

Giuliano mormora appena, un suono basso che viene dal petto mentre sfiora di nuovo le labbra di Lorenzo con le proprie per un piccolo istante.

“Io dico di sì. E in ogni caso ce l’hai lo stesso.”

Giuliano sorride, e non ci sono angeli irati che arrivano a separarli né rombi di tuoni divini o fuoco sacro che li brucia, e allora forse Lorenzo ha frainteso Dio per tutto questo tempo, forse il Signore ha più pietà per i Suoi figli sofferenti di quanto lui abbia mai pensato, oppure sono altri i peccati che davvero Lo offendono. Forse anche Dio si è arreso al fatto che di tante cose di cui Lorenzo può pentirsi, Giuliano non è una di quelle.

Non teme più nulla quando trova il coraggio di avvicinarsi di nuovo a Francesco. Anche il peso dell’odio scivola via, e quel che rimane è dispiacere per i tormenti che devono aver seviziato Francesco fino a poco tempo fa e che gli segnano il viso e il corpo con ferite invisibili agli occhi.

“Capisci cosa hai fatto quando hai ucciso Giuliano?”

Francesco rialza lo sguardo da terra. Deve averlo distolto per pudore, per concedere a Lorenzo e Giuliano un momento solo loro senza spie o spettatori, senza giudizi.

“Sì. L’avevo sempre immaginato. In una parte di me credo di aver sempre saputo.”

“Davvero, Francesco?”

Francesco fa una smorfia a labbra strette, gli angoli della bocca incurvati verso il basso e l’intero corpo rigido. Chiude gli occhi e piega la testa di lato, come se non avesse la forza di fronteggiare Lorenzo, come se si stesse preparando a venire attaccato, artigliato e azzannato in pieno petto.

“Sapevo che se uno di voi fosse sopravvissuto, avrebbe distrutto tutto e tutti per vendicarsi. Sapevo anche che sarebbe stato più misericordioso uccidervi entrambi che permettervi di vivere l’uno senza l’altro.”

Quando Lorenzo muove un passo verso di lui, Francesco si irrigidisce ancora di più e stringe i pugni ma non si sposta. Su di lui è dipinta la stessa fredda rassegnazione, la stessa accettazione del dolore e della fine dietro cui Francesco si era riparato quando gli uomini di Lorenzo lo avevano condotto al suo cospetto, in attesa semplicemente di sapere come sarebbe morto. Perché sapeva già che sarebbe morto.

Chissà se, tra le cose che aveva intuito, Francesco avesse capito anche che una parte di Lorenzo sarebbe ugualmente morta con lui così come un’altra se ne era andata insieme a Giuliano.

Francesco sobbalza quando Lorenzo posa una mano sul suo petto. Si acciglia e si volta verso di lui, guardandolo confuso quando nessun colpo, né schiaffo, botta o urla segue quel primo contatto. Studia in silenzio la mano di Lorenzo su di sé e poi di nuovo lui.

Non capisce e quindi no, non immagina che Lorenzo abbia dovuto seppellire due pezzi di sé il giorno della congiura. Non immagina la cicatrice che gli ha lasciato, gli incubi che gli ha provocato.

“Ho passato tutta la vita avendo paura di mio figlio Piero per quello che hai fatto,” dice sapendo che anche se il motivo del suo terrore nasceva in Francesco, la vera colpa è sempre stata solo sua. È lui che si è lasciato accecare dall’ossessione, avvelenare da dei ricordi.

“Perché?”

“Mi ricordava te.” Il suo corpo snello, l’arroganza tenuta a bada solo dalla timidezza e dalla paura di non essere abbastanza, la battaglia costante tra i suoi tentativi di compiacere Lorenzo e di allontanarlo allo stesso tempo. “A ogni parola, a ogni sguardo, non vedevo me e Clarice in lui ma il tuo spettro. Tu lo avresti capito molto meglio di quanto io abbia mai fatto. Io ci ho provato, Francesco, ci ho provato tanto, ma non sono mai riuscito a capirti. Non ho capito neanche lui.”

Francesco prende la mano di Lorenzo e, con un sospiro sconfortato, la allontana dal proprio petto.

“Se Piero mi somiglia davvero così tanto, allora è probabile che ti ami molto più di quanto tu creda.”

Lorenzo sorride, ma non accetta che Francesco si distanzi e gli prende la mano tra le sue.

“Un bel pensiero, Francesco, e un conforto per un padre, ma spero di non avergli fatto il male che ho causato a te. Non volevo ferire mio figlio così come non sapevo di star ferendo te.”

Con una carezza sulla nuca, Lorenzo abbassa delicatamente la testa di Francesco e lo bacia sulla fronte. “Perdonami quel male. Perdonami per non averti capito in tempo,” lo prega.

Francesco sospira, le sue spalle tremano, e rimane a capo chino, con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte corrugata come se stesse sopportando un male fisico, una ferita che lo trafigge da parte a parte. Come una spada. Un pugnale destinato a un altro.

“Ti sei sbagliato, Lorenzo: era sulla guancia che dovevi baciarmi.”

“Io non ti ho mai tradito, Francesco. Qualunque cosa ti abbiano fatto credere, non lo avrei mai fatto.”

Francesco stringe ancora di più gli occhi. Geme, rigido come una statua se il marmo potesse mai rabbrividire, e annuisce piano.

Il cuore di Lorenzo potrebbe spezzarsi da un momento all’altro.

Sorregge il viso di Francesco tra le proprie mani. Delicatamente, cerca di convincerlo a rialzare la testa.

“Ti prego, Francesco, guardami. Mi credi? Adesso riesci a credermi quando ti dico che non ti ho mai, mai tradito?”

Gli occhi di Francesco sono affollati di ombre. Nel loro verde fosco, così scuro e difficile da sembrare castano, Lorenzo teme di vedere ancora le fiamme dell’Inferno che lo consumano da dentro come una follia. Lo spaventa quell’abisso. È grato di non averlo dovuto vedere in prima persona, di essersi salvato appena in tempo, e ancora di più è grato che Giuliano abbia deciso di salvare Francesco per lui.

Lorenzo gli accarezza il viso, le sue dita si arrestano ai lati della bocca contratta di Francesco.

Il suo odore è diverso, più leggero. In questo limbo tra i vivi e i morti, i colori sembrano più vividi e la pelle più sensibile al tatto, ma i suoni sono attutiti. E l’odore di Francesco è cambiato.

Lentamente, Lorenzo si avvicina al suo volto, respira contro la sua pelle, si sofferma su questo profumo di cenere e di ambra grigia, di calore, se il calore può avere un odore. Posa le labbra sulle sue in un bacio che non ha mai osato tentare prima ma che ha desiderato ardentemente per molti, moltissimi anni. Anche quando non avrebbe dovuto volerlo più, quando Francesco si rifiutava di parlargli eppure Lorenzo ancora desiderava, sperava.

Francesco freme ma non si ritrae. Il suo respiro si rompe nella bocca di Lorenzo quando dischiude appena le labbra e trovano entrambi il coraggio di sfiorarsi con la lingua, di cedere a un pensiero fisso che forse ha accompagnato entrambi a lungo mentre erano in vita.

Si allontanano dopo solo un assaggio, le bocche socchiuse in cerca d’aria e di una traccia impalpabile di perfezione. È troppo presto per pretendere altro, per darsi a poco più di un soffio incompleto. Ma è una promessa. Forse di pace, forse di peccati mondati.

Francesco lo abbraccia, lo afferra disperato trattenendolo persino con le unghie.

“Vorrei che aveste indossato l’armatura quel giorno,” confessa con voce roca, bassa e raschiante come se avesse urlato per ore ─ per anni – e accarezza la cicatrice sul collo di Lorenzo. “Ma forse sarebbe andata comunque così.”

La voce di Giuliano li riscuote entrambi: “Cose che non è più importante sapere, adesso. Sono state scelte che non si possono correggere.”

A malincuore, Lorenzo si separa dalle braccia di Francesco e torna allo sguardo senza tempo di suo fratello, agli occhi scevri di animosità come li ha visti solo rare volte.

“Dobbiamo andare, Lorenzo. È il momento.” Giuliano tende la mano verso di lui e il suo sorriso si allarga. “Insieme in Paradiso. Che dici?”

Lorenzo esita per un istante. Guarda Francesco.

“Tu verrai con noi?”

“Solo più tardi. Temo di avere un cammino più lungo da percorrere.”

Lorenzo si volta di nuovo verso Giuliano, stringe la sua mano nella propria perché non lo vuole abbandonare, non lo vuole mai più perdere, ma non riesce ancora a voltare le spalle a Francesco.

“Potremmo aspettare,” propone, ma Francesco lo contraddice.

“Vai avanti, Lorenzo. Se tutto va bene, prima o poi arriverò anch’io.”

“Quanto ci vorrà?”

“Quanto può volerci per guadagnare trenta pezzi d’argento.”

“Pensavo ti fossi guadagnato la salvezza ormai.”

Il sorriso incoraggiante di Francesco si sgretola in una smorfia amara ma non svanisce nella disperazione.

“Manca ancora la redenzione. Quella sarà più difficile da ottenere.”

La tristezza di Francesco, quella adagiata pregevolmente sul viso, somiglia così tanto alla calma di Giuliano durante i suoi ultimi istanti, che Lorenzo sente il bisogno spasmodico di stringere tanto la sua mano quanto quella di Francesco per assicurarsi di non essere sul punto di perderli di nuovo entrambi in un colpo solo.

“Non metterci altri quattordici anni a guadagnare quei pezzi d’argento.”

“Non mettere fretta a Dio, Lorenzo.”

“Perché no? C’è almeno un favore che mi deve.”

“E lo sprecheresti per me?”

La mano di Giuliano è calda nella sua. Presente e forte. Quella di Francesco è altrettanto solida e giusta da stringere nell’altra.

“Non penso che sarebbe sprecato adesso.”


End file.
